


Put Me Down

by theinsaneeraser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsaneeraser/pseuds/theinsaneeraser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer takes Dean flying...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Zekkass as she prompted this to me over AIM

Dean was working under the hood of an old beat-up Ford. It was in need of a lot of work, but he had the free time lately. He smiled and checked on the radiator before there was a hand on his shoulder. He cursed, jumped and smacked his head off the hood. This earned another curse as hen whirled around, coming face-to-face with an amused looking archangel. Dean scowled at him and grabbed the oily rag from the wooden stool – it was currently being used as a table – and wiping his hands on it.

“Yeah?” He asked, grabbing the water bottle and downing half its contents. It was already headed from the sun, but it did wonder’s for his parched throat. “What is it?” He glared at the blonde man-archangel-devil- _whatever_.

“I wish to take you flying.” Lucifer took a step forward and Dean took one back. “It is something that I want to experience with you.”

“Dude, no.” Dean shook his head. “My feet stay firmly planted the ground, nope, I don’t do flying.” Dean turned back around, picking up his wrench, which he promptly dropped as arms wrapped around his waist and _lifted_ him up; and didn’t stop. “Dude! What the fuck? Put me down!”

“I never said I was giving you a choice, Dean.” Was Lucifer’s reply as he lifted Dean higher into the air. Dean let out a very unmanly sound – he’ll regret ever making it once he’s within safe distance of the ground, and not about to become a human pancake – and flailed a little.

Lucifer let out a chuckle and Dean scrambled to grip onto his jacket, wrapping his legs firmly around his waist. He then preceded to burry his face in Lucifer’s neck and curse as loudly and colourfully as he could. Dean hated flying; he hated it with such a burning passion even Ruby didn’t compare. He was a human, not a bird, he did not have feathers, and he sure as damn hell didn’t have wings; he wasn’t meant to fly.

Lucifer hummed softly and Dean could feel it through their chests, the humming every-so-often punctuated with a chuckle or laughter as he dropped suddenly, causing Dean to cry out or scream. Dean clung on tighter when Lucifer tried to shift his position and somehow ended on Lucifer’s back and then they were _falling_. Dean scream willingly and wrapped his arms so tight around Lucifer’s neck, if he were human, he would have choked him.

They got closer and closer to the ground and Dean was pretty sure that they were going to die, that this was Lucifer’s way of winning the Apocalypse, Because there was no way they were going to pull up in time. He let out another girly sound he would deny later and closed his eyes tighter before grunting as the sudden change in direction – back up – gave him slight whip-lash.

He looked down – and regretted it almost immediately – and watched the world grow smaller and smaller.

“God-dammit Lucifer, put me do-” Dean cut himself off with a very high-pitched scream as Lucifer did a flip thing and pried his hands off, letting him fall. Dean flailed, trying to find something to grab onto, something to stop his decent to the ground before another grunt left him as Lucifer caught him around the waist. “W-what the fuck Lucifer!” Dean gripped onto his shirt, shaking just a little.

“What have I told you about taking my father’s name in vein around me, Dean?” Lucifer asked seriously and Dean cursed.

“I’m sorry, dude, fuck, okay? Just don’t, don’t ever do that again.” Dean cursed heavily and clung tighter, glad that at least he hadn’t pissed his pants. “C-Can we just down back down now? To the ground, not in the sky where I could become very, very dead by falling from very high heights?”

Lucifer stared at him before shooting towards the ground again. Dean cried out and gripped tighter, cursing Lucifer in ever language he could think of and swearing that if he ever tried this again he’d stab him with Gabriel’s sword. And then they were stopping. Dean blinked open his eyes before letting out an “oof” as he was dropped the last inch or two to the ground. He stared up a little dazed before glaring at the archangel above him.

Lucifer flapped his huge white wings and Dean was taken aback for a moment, memorises of the horrid flight temporarily forgotten as he watched the way the breeze ruffled the feathers. He blinked once, twice before shaking his head and glaring up at the devil-archangel, who just kissed him, the short brush of lips and then he was gone again, back up into the sky.

Dean really hated angels.


End file.
